heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Dealing with Bullies/Gallery
Images Judy Hopps standing up to Gideon Grey.png|Judy Hopps standing up to Gideon Gray. Spejson dealing with Cieślak for bullying Wojtas.png|Spejson dealing with Cieślak for bullying Wojtas Mufasa putting the hyenas in their place.png|Mufasa pins Shenzi, Banzai & Ed to save his son; Simba Hermione punching Draco.jpg|Hermione Granger standing up to Draco Malfoy and punching him in the nose Lilo facing Myrtle Edmonds.png|Lilo standing up to Mertle Edmonds ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-960.jpg|Manny battling angry rhinos Carl and Frank to protect Sid. Olie is angry and rude to Screwy.PNG|Olie Polie standing up to Screwy, to stop picking on his best friend, Billy Thomas Is Angry And Rude To Vinnie.png|Thomas standing up to Vinnie to protect Phillip. Powerpuff girls dealing with Mitch.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls dealing with Mitch Mitchelson Ralphie Parker attacking Scut Farkus.png|Ralphie Parker going nuclear and attacking Scut Farkus to protect himself and his friends Hubie standing up to Drake.png|Hubie fighting Drake to save Marina Mrs. Jumbo driving away bullies to save her son.png|Mrs. Jumbo driving away bullies to protect Dumbo Woody and the mutant toys doing a number on Sid to rescue Buzz.png|Woody and the Mutant Toys standing up to Sid to save Buzz Lightyear Morton Schmidt telling off Mercedes.png|Morton Schmidt standing up to Mercedes to stop trying to kiss him. KungTimmy026.jpg|Mr.Turner dealing with Francis Young Drakey Mallard with Lamont.jpeg|Young Drakey Mallard dealing with Lamont Gosalyn stands up to Darkwarrior.gif|Gosalyn Mallard standing up to Darkwarrior Duck Rugrats_-_Susie_Vs._Angelica_44.jpg|Susie dealing with Angelica. Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-9399.jpg|Lucas Nickle and the other kids standing up to the bully Steve. Eustace-and-Hunchback-on-roof.jpg|The Hunchback standing up to Eustace Bagge to help Courage. Babs_Seed_and_CMC_S03E04.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders on the run from Babs Seed while singing the same-named song Robin Snyder stands up to Princess Morbucks.png|Robin Snyder standing up to Princess Morbucks Hagrid berserk button.png|Hagrid standing up to the Dursleys after Uncle Vernon insults Albus Dumbledore Edward Scissorhands facing Jim.png|Edward Scissorhands standing up to Jim and impaling him on his blades 640pxPromPanic2 copy.png|Carrie White killing all her bullies at the Prom chiron_revenge.png|Chiron getting his revenge on Terrell brave_kristofferson.png|Kristofferson standing up to Beaver's son to protect Ash Mia Thermopolis giving Lana her just desserts.png|Mia Thermopolis standing up to Lana Thomas and literally giving her her just desserts. Pepita standing up to Ernesto.png|Pepita standing up to Ernesto de la Cruz. beast_vs_gaston.png|The Beast standing up to Gaston incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|Bob Parr furiously preparing to throw Gilbert Huph for mistreating him and refusing to help others. 02_theximpulse_032.jpg|Shadowcat ready to fight Avalanche. Colleen Barker crunching down on Bugsy Them's finger.png|Colleen Barker standing up to Bugsy Them and chomping down on his paw cantina-obi-wan-light-saber.jpg|Obi Wan Kenobi fighting Dr. Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba after they violently bullied Luke Skywalker. Nobita vs. Takeshi in Stand by Me Doraemon.jpg|Nobita standing up to Gian. Mr. Bean Payback.jpg|Mr. Bean replacing a man's conditioner with coffee as a payback for he bullied him. Anna punching Prince Hans.png|Anna punching Prince Hans for his lies and treachery. Venom threatening the Robber.jpg|Venom threatening the Robber before killing him. Titanic-movie-screencaps.com-14003.jpg|Rose Dewitt Bukkater standing up to Cal Hockley. Capper outwitting the Klugetown thugs.png|Capper outwitting the Klugetown thugs Beethoven_about_to_drive_the_bullies_away.jpg|Beethoven about to drive away the school bullies for bullying Ted Newton. brave_bev.png|Beverly Marsh and the Losers Club driving away Henry Bowers and his gang with rocks. felicie_brave.png|Félicie Millinier standing up to Camille before they do a dance-off kirk_brave.png|Captain Kirk standing up to Finnegan carly_brave.png|Carly Shay standing up to Jocelyn by siccing Sam on her. AND THIS IS FOR MY FACE.jpg|An enraged Matt standing up to Tord by pushing more buttons to beat up Tord in a giant robot. I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND.jpg|An enraged Tom standing up to Tord by shooting his giant red robot with his harpoon gun. bandicam 2018-12-02 21-46-14-290.jpg|Iida scolds Kota after he punches Izuku in his scrotum. Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8141.jpg|Tank putting Bradley Uppercrust III in his place for his betrayal. 9AC25D64-0526-41DC-9E0D-551519F42C38.png|Iris, Talia, and Auriana giving two naughty girls stern looks, letting them know they saw her mock Daisy. CBE06997-7C08-4F08-89CD-0956A516F4AB.jpeg|Gordie standing up to Ace and the other bullies to protect his friends. D8D32219-E465-456B-99C0-56A5B0A06B11.png|Lennie blocking Curley’s punch, breaking his hand in the process. 7DB9286D-DF58-49CD-B855-8DC02C415F40.png|Jade scaring off Petula and Sweetie by hissing at them, in order to protect Scoot. alex_brave.png|Alex Elliot standing up to Lance and Kaye to rescue Bedders. Spongebob.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants standing up to Bubble Bass and exposing his acts to the Krusty Krab. Arnold_VS._Helga.png|Arnold standing up to Helga. FBB0CC7C-A1E2-4057-8093-F6ECB3978795.png|Countess Coloratura/Rara standing up to her manager, Svengallop, after learning about how has been managing things. 9CF6BA01-66BF-4397-A981-6531FE09D31C.png|Rarity telling Zesty Gourmand ignoring The Tasty Treat could do “serious damage to her social standing”, using what Zesty said to her earlier, against her. peter flash fight.png|Peter Parker standing up to Flash Thompson. jiminy cricket facing lampwick.png|Jiminy Cricket standing up to Lampwick. BoBoiBoy standing up.jpg|BoBoiBoy standing up to Adu Du and BoBoiBot. Sunset Shimmer facing The Dazzlings as Sirens.png|Sunset Shimmer standing up to the Dazzlings. Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9288.jpg|Rapunzel standing up towards Mother Gothel for the abuse and pain she gave her. bandicam 2019-06-29 13-36-18-049.jpg|Gon Freecss standing up to Jed to not enjoy The Shadow's team and to dark side. Pizza Delivery Gallery (47).jpg|Squidward slamming the pizza box in Tom's face for berating SpongeBob for not bringing him a drink (which he never even ordered). Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-3251.jpg|Esmeralda standing up to Judge Claude Frollo for allowing Quasimodo to be publicly humiliated by the people of Paris. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9431.jpg|Quasimodo stands up to Frollo Cody Maverick vs Tank Evans.jpg|Cody Maverick standing up to Tank Evans. Jim vs Curly.PNG|Jim Craig standing up to Curly. Alvin & Simon attacking the bullies picking on Theodore.jpg|Alvin and Simon lunge at the bullies picking on Theodore. Lou Lou Who standing up against Mayor Maywho.jpg|Lou Lou Who standing up to Mayor Augustus Maywho after he harshly scolded his daughter, Cindy Lou for letting the Grinch steal everything on Christmas. James Henry Trotter revealing his aunts' cruel and abusive behavior.jpg|James Henry Trotter standing up to his aunts when he reveals their sadistic nature towards him to the New York Citizens. Buck vs Spitz.PNG|Buck standing up to Spitz. White Fang vs Lip-lip.PNG|White Fang standing up to Lip-lip. Mit-sah punching Kooch.PNG|Mit-sah punching Kooch. Hup protecting Deet.png|Hup attacking Stonewood Gelflings after they torment Deet. Videos Bruce Almighty (7 9) Best Movie Quote - Anal Dwelling Butt Monkey (2003)|Bruce Nolan getting even with the street thugs who beat him up earlier. The Fight - A Christmas Story - TBS|Ralphie Parker attacking Scut Farkus to protect himself and his friends. File:Disney's Tangled Rapunzel Realizes She's the Lost Princess|Rapunzel standing up towards Mother Gothel for the abuse and pain she gave her. "Manners Maketh Man" Scene - Kingsman The Secret Service (2014) Harry Hart standing up to Rotweiller and his gang to defend Eggsy|Harry Hart standing up to Rotweiller and his gang to defend Eggsy Category:Galleries Category:Conflicts